Deep Cover
by ChristyK
Summary: Van and Deaq go after a gang of robbers This is another old one I never bothered posting


Deep Cover

Candy Store 

Billie, Deaq, and Van sat around a table at the Candy Store as Billie removed a picture from an envelope and handed it to Deaq.

"I'm sure you'll recognize him."

As Deaq looked at the picture a million memories flashed through his head as he handed the picture to Van.

"Yeah, I recognize him."

Van looked back and forth between Billie and Deaq.

"Okay, so when is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Deaq looked up at Van.

"He was in the gang with me back in New York."

Van looked at Billie.

"So what's this about?"

"He's not in New York anymore; he's here in L.A. with a motorcycle gang." She looked at Deaq. "Do you think you can get him to trust you?"

"He knows I turned, he knows I'm a cop."

"Do you think you can get him to think you turned back, that you're a bad cop?"

Deaq thought for a moment before answering.

"I might be able to, we use to be pretty close."

"We're fairly certain he and his gang have been robbing banks and stores around L.A.. I need you to get close to him......................." Billie said looking at Deaq then over at Van. "And Van, you're going to be Deaq's ex partner, he's gone bad and you hate him for it. I want you two to put on a show for Bradford, make him think Deaq's a bad cop. Deaq, you're going to be in this pretty much on your own. It could get dangerous if he doesn't believe you've gone back to your old ways."

Van shook his head.

"I don't like it. Who's going to watch his back?"

Billie knew Van would be concerned about his partner, just like Deaq would if Van was going undercover with no backup.

"That's true Deaq, there won't be anyone to watch your back. We can't wire you because a wire won't work down in the canyon where he's hanging out, too much interference. Maybe you want to take some time and think about it, I'll understand if you want to back out."

Deaq didn't have to think about it. He knew Bradford was crazy and needed to be taken off the streets.

"I'm in Billie."

"Okay, then Van your part is to make sure Bradford thinks you hate Deaq because he's a dirty cop. Stage some good fights for him to witness, then back off."

"What if they do a background check on us?" Van asked.

"I don't think they're that smart. It's a small time operation; they go by what they see up front. I really don't think they have the means to do a background check. You make it look good, they'll believe it." Billie looked at Deaq. "You sure you want to do this, it could get dangerous?"

Deaq looked at Van and could tell he didn't like it. But Deaq knew Bradford, if there was anyway of taking him down they had to try.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Van shook his head and looked down.

Joe's Place, a bar 

The next few nights Van and Deaq staged fights inside and around the bar where Bradford and his gang hung out. It was a large crowded bar and Deaq was to act like he didn't notice Bradford was there. They were to wait for him to make a contact with Deaq. On the third night Jake Bradford walked over to Deaq, who sat at the bar downing drinks. Deaq acted surprised to see him. Bradford then questioned Deaq about Van, saying he had noticed them fighting. Deaq told him that Van was his partner and had turned him in for stealing from the evidence locker and that he hated him for ratting on him. He also told him he needed money and was looking for a new job. He had been suspended without pay while Internal Affairs looked into the matter. As the days went by Bradford began to trust Deaq again but still wasn't quite sure how Deaq felt about his partner. He knew partners were usually close and wanted to make sure there were no lingering friendships still involved. Deaq and Van decided to stage another fight for Bradford's benefit. Deaq was sitting at the table with Bradford and his gang when Van walked in.

"**You're not welcome here!"** Deaq shouted across the room.

"I'll drink anywhere I want to ......................partner." He spat out the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ain't your partner, never was. Couldn't stand you from the beginning and still can't."

"Feeling's mutual." Van walked over to the bar and stood in front of Deaq.

"I told you to get out of here." Deaq stood up.

"You want me out of here, then you make me leave."

"My pleasure."

Deaq stood up and punched Van in the face. He quickly recovered and the fight was on. They fought for a few minutes before Van finally landed a good hit which leveled Deaq. As Deaq tried to recover, some of the gang members surrounded Van. Knowing he was in trouble, he picked up a pool stick to defend himself with. Deaq was worried for his partner. He knew there was nothing he could do without Bradford becoming suspicious. The gang closed in on Van and fists started to fly. Van managed to get in a few good hits before he was overpowered. Deaq tried to think of something he could do before his partner was badly injured. Van was on the ground trying to ward off blows when one of the gang members kicked him hard in the ribs. Deaq heard him yelp in pain as he grabbed his side. He knew he had to act fast. He quickly ran over and began pulling members of the gang off of Van. Deaq inwardly winced as he looked at his partner's battered face. He turned around keeping Van behind him.

"Let me have the pleasure." Deaq said to the gang before he turned around and punched Van in the face. His head jerked back and he fell back unconscious. Deaq knew it was the only thing he could do to stop them from hurting him even worse. The rest of the customers who had gathered around to watch the fight started drifted back to their seats, the show was over. Bradford came over laughing and patted Deaq on the back.

"That was great! Good to have you back man. Let's leave the bartender clean up the mess and head on out to my place."

Deaq smiled and followed Bradford toward the exit. He glanced down at his unconscious partner; he didn't like leaving him lying there. _I'm sorry partner,_ _but I had no choice_ He knew he had to get the gang out of there before Van regained consciousness. Just as they were about to leave the bar one of the gang members unzipped his pants and urinated on Van. When his partner didn't move Deaq became more worried but knew he couldn't show it. _Come on buddy move, let me see that you're okay_ Bradford laughed and put his arm around Deaq's shoulder and led him out of the bar. As they drove away on their bikes, Deaq looked in the open bar door and could see his partner still lying unconscious on the floor, the bar tender squatting down beside him. Deaq took a deep breath. What if Van had been hurt bad? What if he needed help? Hopefully the bar tender would take care of him. He fought to keep the worried look off of his face as they headed toward a ranch Bradford and his gang rented.

_Bradford's ranch in a canyon outside of L.A._

When they got there they went inside and stood around the kitchen drinking beer. Bradford and some of the others in the gang began trying to impress Deaq with stories of their escapades. Deaq smiled and nodded but his mind was elsewhere.

"You seem a little distracted Deaq. You're not worried about your partner are you?" Bradford said, noticing Deaq's wasn't paying much attention to their stories.

"Hell no. Just got a few worries on my mind." Deaq lied. He finished his beer then turned to Bradford. "I need to use the john."

"Need to empty out so you can refill?" Bradford laughed. "It's down the hallway to the right."

Deaq stumbled down the hallway and went into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled out his cell phone. First he dialed Van, there was no answer. Next he dialed the bar, no answer. He looked at the phone. _Damn! _No service was on the screen. _Oh, that's just great!_ Deaq knew Van had taken a bad beating and he had no way of checking on him. He went back to the kitchen.

"Gotta go."

"So soon? Hey we haven't even gotten started yet." Bradford handed Deaq another beer.

"I'll take this one for the road. Got a little senorita waiting for me." Deaq patted Bradford on his back. "See ya around." He got on his motorcycle and headed for Van's.

Van's apartment 

He pounded on the door when he got there.

"Van! Van you in there?" He kept pounding when there was no answer. "Hey, come on, open up!"

The door flew open and his partner stood in front of him, his face covered in bruises. His shirt hung open and Deaq could see that his ribs had been taped. Van rubbed the back of his neck.

"God Deaq, quit pounding. My head's killing me."

Deaq let out a sigh of relief; at least he was up and walking. He walked into the living room and sat down, then pointed at Van's ribs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I thought I had busted one and stopped at the hospital to get it checked out on the way home." Van took two beers out of the refrigerator and handed one to Deaq.

"Is it broken?" Deaq popped off the cap and took a swallow.

"Just dented a little." Van laughed a little but Deaq caught the grimace of pain on his face as he did.

"Maybe it's time you stayed away from the bar. I'm in pretty tight with them now and it's not worth getting your ribs caved in just to prove we're not partners anymore."

"Let me worry about that. You know Deaq, I owe you one, you just about broke my jaw when you cold cocked me." Van rubbed his jaw, which was covered by a purple bruise.

"You're welcome."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I saved your ass. If I hadn't put you out, they would have put you out for good.

"I had them just where I wanted them."

"Yeah, ready to make your face a permanent part of the floor."

Van smiled as he took a swallow of beer.

"You learn anything from them?"

"Jake is starting to loosen up. He knows I need money and I'm pretty sure he's about ready to ask me to go along on one of their jobs."

"Well then I think it's about time your connection to the police department is ended."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're on leave without pay right?"

"Yeah."

"Well how 'bout day after tomorrow I come to the bar and take your gun and shield then tell you you've been fired. Get there around eleven and mess around your bike for a while. I'll get there a little after eleven. We'll do it in the parking lot. If they try anything I don't want them tearing up the bar again. Billie will have a fit if she's stuck with the bill for the damages."

"You better bring backup. These guys don't take too kindly to cops, and this time they might just want to finish what they started."

"Hey, but you'll be there to get me out of any sticky situation." Van rubbed his jaw again. "I really do owe you one for this Deaq, you know that."

"Well, like I said....................someone had to save your sorry ass." Deaq started to head for the door. "I'm going home and get some rest. Tomorrow I'll hang around the ranch see if I can find anything out. I'll see you around eleven on Wednesday."

"Okay, and Deaq." Van called to his partner who turned around. "Watch your back out there. You're on your own."

"You take care of your own back Van and make sure you bring backup on Wednesday."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll see ya then."

Bradford's ranch 

Tuesday Deaq headed out to the ranch. Bradford and the rest of the gang were sitting around the table planning their next job.

"Hey Deaq, how's it hanging?" Bradford looked up as Deaq entered.

"Could be better. Got a brew?"

"Help yourself."

Deaq got a beer then leaned against the refrigerator. Bradford and the gang continued discussing their plans while Deaq acted like he wasn't paying much attention. In truth he was taking it all in. When they started talking about their next job Deaq switched on the miniature tape recorder he had hidden in his pocket. He finished his beer and took out another one.

"Deaq, I've been thinking. How'd you like to join me and the boys on our next job?"

"I don't know Jake. I'm in enough trouble with the law already."

"Exactly, what do you have to lose?"

"Well that's true. What did you have in mind?"

"There's an armored car, picks up every Monday at the First National Bank. We're going to hit it next Monday. I've got me some armor piercing bullets and I've been thinking....................There's a stretch of road hidden from the main highway that they pass about an hour after making the pickup. I'm thinking if we can stage an accident to get the truck to stop, it shouldn't be too much trouble taking out the driver and the guard. We'll blast them as soon as they reach for a radio, we won't give them time to call for help. Then we jump in the truck, and we're out of there in five minutes. We divide up the money and split. You in?"

"Well..............I don't know, I could really use the money................" Deaq acted like he was thinking it over. "Okay Yeah, I'm in."

"Hey, I don't like this Jake. You haven't seen Deaq for a long time. How do you know we can trust him?" One of the gang members spoke up.

"Well, if he tries anything he's dead." Bradford looked over at Deaq. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Bradford finally smiled. "You're not going to try anything are you Deaq?"

"Hey Jake, if they don't want me in this it's fine with me."

"No, you're in. I can use a cop. You know all their trade secrets. But if you cross me, I'm not kidding, you're dead."

Deaq finished his beer not saying anything. He knew Bradford meant every word. If he ever found out Deaq was working undercover he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He hung around the ranch for the rest of the day then went home. He knew now that he was in with the gang he couldn't chance dropping the tape off at the Candy Store. He knew he would probably be watched until they were sure they could trust him. Deaq thought maybe he could slip it to Van in the parking lot tomorrow but thought better of it. He stuck it in an envelope and put it with his bills to mail. He marked it priority and slapped extra postage on it. He called Billie and told her to be expecting it.

Joe's Place 

The following morning Deaq made breakfast then around ten headed for the bar. He arrived around ten fifty five and started fiddling around his motorcycle. Bradford was inside with most of the gang but a few stood around Deaq talking and drinking. Around eleven Van pulled up. Deaq's eyes quickly scanned the area, he didn't see any backup. _Damn it Van, you're going to get yourself killed!_ Van parked his car then walked over. Deaq could see the bruises from the previous fight covering his partner's face. He also noticed Van kept his upper right arm tight against his side trying to protect his sore ribs.

"Hey Deaq, I got something for you." Van held out a letter. Deaq yanked it from his hand.

"What the hell's this?"

"Oh just a little letter from the brass saying you've been fired. When you didn't show up yesterday for your interview with Internal Affairs I told them I'd give you the letter. Didn't want you to have to come in and stink up the place."

"You can take this letter and shove it Van."

"You know the only thing worse then a dead cop is a dirty cop." Van took a step toward Deaq. "I want your gun and shield." He held out his hand.

As Van moved toward Deaq, Jake and the rest of the gang left the bar and slowly start to form a circle around the two of them. _Damn Van, where's your_ _backup?_ Deaq knew if Van took another beating like he did last time, this time the gang might kill him. As if reading Deaq's mind Van gave him a small reassuring smile.

"**Get out of here pig!"** Bradford took a step toward Van holding a pool stick.

"This doesn't concern you." Van turned toward Bradford.

"When you mess with one of mine it concerns me." Bradford raised the pool stick and he and three other gang members moved closer to Van. Out of nowhere Billie appeared. Deaq left out the breath he didn't' realize he was holding. _Thank God_

"**Hold it right there!"** Billie pointed a gun at Bradford.

"You need a woman to fight your battles pig?"

"I'll take you on anytime pal, one on one."

_Shut up Van, he'll kill you!_ Deaq knew Van was in no shape to fight anyone, especially Bradford. Billie glanced at Deaq not sure what to do. Before either Deaq or Billie could stop it, Bradford and Van were at it. Fists flew and they ended up wrestling on the parking lot. Deaq could see Bradford concentrating on his partner's bruised ribs. Van winced in pain as he took hit after hit to his ribs. Deaq fought the instinct to help his partner; he knew there was nothing he could do without blowing their cover. All their work getting close to the gang would be for nothing. He clenched his fists as he watched the punishment his partner was taking. Just when it looked like Bradford was winning, Van got in a few good hits and Bradford put his hands up in surrender. Van got up and started walking toward Deaq. Behind Van, Deaq could see Bradford stand up and pick up the pool stick he had dropped. He raised it over his head and advanced on Van. Deaq, without thinking, was about to shout a warning to his partner when Billie fired her gun into the air.

"It was a fair fight and it's over!" Billie once more pointed her gun at Bradford.

"I'll see you again." Bradford snarled as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. "And next time, don't bring your girlfriend."

Van ignored him and walked over to Deaq with his hand out. Deaq took his gun and shield out and slapped them into his partner's hand.

"This isn't over partner." Deaq glared at Van trying to keep the worry out of his eyes as he looked at the fresh bruises on his partner's face. He could tell Van was in a lot more pain then he was showing. Van gave his partner a little wink as he walked stiffly back to his car, his left hand pressing tightly against his right rib cage. He got in his car and sped off with Billie following him in her car.

"Your ex partner needs to be taught a lesson." Bradford walked over to Deaq as he watched Van drive away.

"Yeah, he's a cocky bastard isn't he?"

"Well you just leave him to me and the boys."

"He ain't worth it. Besides, he turns up missing we'll have the whole police force looking for him." Deaq said hoping Bradford wasn't going to turn this into some personal vendetta against Van.

"They'll never find him." Bradford put his arm around Deaq and leaned in close. "Friend of mine owns the Pleasant Valley Crematorium. There won't be nothing left but ashes. Last time I used it I put a man in alive." Bradford laughed. "You should have heard him screaming. What say you and me take your partner for a little ride tomorrow?"

Deaq faked a laugh and headed toward the bar. "Like I said he ain't worth the trouble. Leave him to me, I'll take care of him in my own time."

Deaq knew he'd have to warn Van to be careful. He had beaten the leader in front of his gang and Bradford would want revenge. Four more days until the armored truck heist. Then it would be over and he and his partner could get back to a normal routine. _Just stay out of their way till then partner_

Candy Store 

Billie picked up the envelope on her desk, the return address was Deaq's. She pulled out the small tape and put it in the recorder. She smiled to herself after listening to it. _So they're going to go after the armored truck on Monday. Good work Deaq, we'll be ready. _She was worried about the armor piercing bullets but she would pass the word on to LAPD and they would deal with it. She also worried about Deaq, he was on his own with no one to watch his back. They were lucky he had been accepted by the gang, it would have been too risky to try and get both Deaq and Van in. Van was basically out of the case for now. He had taken quite a beating and she wanted him to rest up till Monday. She said a silent prayer that everything would go smoothly for Deaq.

Van's head was spinning as he climbed the steps to his apartment. He shook his head trying to clear it and immediately regretted it. His ribs were killing him and now his head was competing with his ribs. He didn't know which hurt worse. He reached down to put the key in the lock when everything went black.

Deaq's apartment 

Deaq stayed at the bar for the rest of the afternoon then headed home. When he entered he heard the answering machine beeping, there was only one message. He pressed the play button. Billie's voice came on the machine asking him to call her as soon as he got in. He dialed her number.

"Billie, it's Deaq, I got your message, what's up?"

"I got your tape. Everything's been arranged for Monday."

"Let's hope it goes smoothly."

"Yeah,................Deaq, there's one more thing."

"Yeah."

"I got to tell you something and I want you to stay calm, because everything's going to be okay."

"What is it Billie?"

"Van's in the hospital." Billie could hear Deaq suck in his breath. "His neighbor found him lying near his front door. He was unconscious."

"**Damn it**! I knew I should have stopped the fight. How is he?" Deaq sank into a chair rubbing the bridge of his nose, worried.

"They think he'll be fine. He broke a couple of ribs and has a concussion. He's conscious now but they want to hold him till Friday. You know Van and hospitals. He's giving them a hard time."

"If I know Van they'll have to hog tie him to keep him there." Deaq gave a small laugh, grateful that it wasn't worse news.

"I just wanted you to know in case you tried to get a hold of him and found out through the neighbor. I didn't want your "friends" seeing you rush to the hospital to visit him."

"Thanks Billie. You're sure he's going to be fine."

"That's what the doctor said, unless there are complications but he doesn't expect any."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll give him a call."

"Deaq you be extremely careful. If they find out you're leading them on ............"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

They hung up and Deaq immediately called the hospital and was connected to Van's room.

"Hey partner." Deaq said softly.

"Hey."

"How you doing?"

"I'll be fine once they let me out of here."

Even though Van tried to hide it Deaq could hear the pain in his voice.

"Look, just take it easy and get some rest. You took quite a beating."

"I'm fine Deaq, just a little sore. You still in?"

"As far as I know. A couple of the guys are a little at odds about me being in with them but I think everything's going to work out. Billie has everything arranged at her end."

"You just be careful. I probably won't see you till Monday." Deaq could hear the worry in Van's voice.

"Maybe you should just stay home and take it easy, you don't have to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Just take the next couple of days and rest. Don't go looking for trouble."

"Never do."

"Van.................trouble's your middle name."

"Deaq."

"Yeah."

"If things don't feel right you get out of there. I don't like it, you being out there by yourself."

"Everything's fine."

"What are you going to do the next few days?"

"I'll probably go out to the ranch tonight, then try and stay close to Jake the next couple of days. Make sure he doesn't try to pull something before Monday. I'm taking him down. He was a jerk in New York and he's a bigger one now."

Later 

Friday Van was released from the hospital. He was in a lot of pain and spent most of the day in bed. Deaq called to check on him a few times but knew he couldn't be seen anywhere near Van's apartment.

Bradford's Ranch 

Deaq had spent Thursday and Friday morning hanging around the ranch. When Bradford informed him that his partner had been in the hospital, he acted like he hadn't known. He told Bradford he could care less what happened to his partner and that one-day he would get even with him. But he was concerned. How did Bradford know his partner was in the hospital? Was he watching him? And if he was, why? Deaq spent the night at the ranch and Saturday morning he, Bradford, and some of the gang went to the bar and hung around there most of the day. Late Saturday afternoon they headed back to the ranch. As they pulled up on their bikes Deaq could hear the remaining members of the gang out back laughing and shouting.

"What's going on?" Deaq asked Bradford as they walked toward the back of the house.

"A surprise." Bradford patted Deaq on the back.

As they rounded the house Deaq could see the gang standing in a circle, they held their bottles over their heads as if they were toasting something. They took turns entering the circle. Two would enter then emerge and two more would take their place. Deaq looked questioningly at Bradford. _What the hell's going on?_ Bradford only smiled and handed Deaq a beer from the ice box sitting on the ground. As they got closer Deaq could see movement from the center of the ring. He could see a lone figure crouched in the middle with two men standing next to him. The figure was covered in blood from a cut on his head that was bleeding profusely. The men took turns beating him. Deaq wondered what the man had done to the gang to deserve this. He knew there was no way he could help him. _Poor bastard_ He and Bradford stood at the edge of the ring and Deaq suddenly got a bad feeling. He couldn't see the man too clearly but the feeling kept nagging at him.

"A present for you Deaq." Bradford smiled as he pushed his way into the center of the ring with Deaq following him. Deaq's eyes widened and he sucked in his breath. It was Van. He hardly recognized him, with his face covered in blood. _Oh God_ _no! _Deaq knew his partner had just been released from the hospital yesterday. How the hell did they capture him?! Van glanced at Deaq for a brief moment and their eyes met. Deaq could see the pain and the hint of fear in his eyes, but Van, not wanting to blow Deaq's cover, made a halfhearted attempt to lunge at Deaq. Deaq stepped aside but was unable to stop Bradford from kicking his partner in the stomach. Van cried out and lay on the ground gasping for air, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Deaq knew they were going to kill him if he didn't stop them. He spun around looking at Bradford.

"**What the hell's he doing here**?" Deaq tried to keep the overwhelming concern for his partner out of his voice.

"Figured you'd like to be rid of a thorn in your side." Bradford handed Deaq a knife. "I told them to work him over but not kill him. That honor goes to you."

Deaq stood over Van who slowly raised his head and looked at Bradford.

"You won't get away with it." He said through bloody teeth.

Bradford laughed and grabbed Van by the hair. He pulled him to his knees and forced his head back.

"Slit the pig's throat."

Deaq put the knife at Van's throat. He could tell his partner couldn't take anymore. His heart was pounding, he had to think of something. A million thoughts shot through Deaq's mind. No way was he going to kill Van even if it meant they both might die. Maybe if he put the knife at Bradford's throat the others would let him and Van go. But Deaq knew they would both be dead before they could get to the bikes. Bradford started getting impatient.

"Watcha waiting for? Don't tell me you have any feeling for this pig partner of yours? You want me to off him for ya?" Bradford reached for the knife.

"We kill him; we're going to have cops swarming all over the place when they find him." Deaq said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Don't worry, they won't find him. We'll have him cremated. There won't be nothing left to find. We'll fry him alive. I'll even let you pull the switch. You're going to love hearing him scream, it's great."

_You son of a bitch! _Deaq tried to think of something to say to save his partner.

"Why don't we just keep him?"

"**What?"**

"As a little insurance policy. We keep him here, then if we need him to bargain with................"

"Oh I see.................maybe you're right. After we hit the truck and we're home free we can take care of him. If something goes wrong................."

"We'll have him to bargain with." Deaq finished Bradford's statement for him. "But I want to do it. He's mine." Deaq grabbed his partner's hair and forced his face toward him. _ Oh God_ _Van you look awful _"You hear that partner? You're all mine when this is over."

"Go to hell!" Van glared at Deaq.

"Come on Deaq, let's get out of here. Let the boys have some fun with him."

"**No**!" Deaq shouted, then could sense Bradford watching him suspiciously. "I want him alive and well when I kill him."

"Hey, I can understand that man." Bradford turned to one of the men in the circle. "Jordan, you got your kit with you?"

Jordon walked over and handed Bradford a small package. He carefully opened it and pulled out a small vial and syringe. Deaq glanced at Van, his face full of concern. What the hell were they going to give him? There was nothing he could do as Bradford filled the syringe then looked at Deaq.

"Grab his arm." Bradford ordered Deaq.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a little something to keep him manageable."

"Hey I don't want him overdosing, I want him alive."

"Don't worry. I told you he was your present. This will just mellow him out so he won't cause us any problem."

Deaq knew he had no choice but to go along with Bradford. If he didn't he would become suspicious and he and Van could both end up dead. Deaq grabbed his partner's arm and Van tried to pull away. Deaq pulled harder then looked into Van's eyes. _Trust me partner. I'm going to get you out of this_ Van's arm jerked as Bradford plunged the syringe in and pumped in the liquid. He immediately felt the warmth of the drug moving up his arm. He fell back to the ground. When he tried to stand he lost his balance and fell forward onto Deaq. Deaq gently lowered him to the ground. He could see the fear in his partner's eyes. _Hang on Van. You gotta hang on_ Van could feel the earth spinning. Once more he tried to stand but was unable to. He felt like he couldn't breath and lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. He started to panic when he couldn't get any air and instinctively reached for his partner, whose heart broke when he was forced to push him away. It was killing Deaq to not be able to help him but he knew the only way to really help him was to play along with Bradford's game. Deaq blinked back tears as he watched his partner's agony. Suddenly Van's eyes widened and filled with horror as he watched Deaq's face dissolve into a swarming mass of maggots. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried out for Deaq. Deaq quickly knelt by his side.

"**What the hell did you give him?!" **Deaq glared up at Bradford.

"Why you'd almost think you cared about him."

"I don't want him dying on me before I have time to finish him off myself. I want him in good shape and looking in my eyes when I do it."

"Don't worry, your partner's just going on a little trip. He can't feel a thing." To demonstrate his point Bradford kicked Van in his side. He didn't make a sound.

"What's he on?"

"Oh, a little PCP, a little of this, a little of that."

"I don't want him dying. If things go bad with the heist we might need him."

"I ain't going to kill him, just keep him a little juiced up is all. Pig might even start to like it after a few hits...................Hey, I got an idea...................the ultimate revenge. What do you say we turn your partner into a junkie, then you could turn **him** in?"

Deaq looked at Van who now lay on the ground staring at the sky, his eyes glazed over. Thankfully he was breathing easier.

"Where are you going to keep him?" Deaq changed the subject.

"We have an old springhouse out back. There's only one way in and one way out. He ain't going to go nowhere."

Bradford motioned for two men to come and pick up Van. One grabbed him under the shoulders, the other took his feet. Van hung between them limply. Bradford opened the springhouse door and the two men tossed Van down the steps. Deaq winced as he heard Van grunt as he landed hard on the floor. He knew Van's ribs were broken and knew it wouldn't take much to puncture a lung. The springhouse was built into the side of a hill and Deaq could feel the dampness as he stood at the top. He looked down and saw Van curl himself into a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his ribs, his knees drawn up to his stomach. Bradford slammed the door shut.

"Let's go get us a beer Deaq and talk about the old days." Bradford put his arm around Deaq's shoulder and steered him away from the shelter. Deaq reluctantly left with Bradford, he knew he had no choice. He couldn't let Bradford see the worry he was feeling for his partner. Van's only hope was if Deaq could convince Bradford that his partner didn't mean anything to him and the only reason he wanted him alive was for bargaining power in case something went wrong with the heist. Deaq carried on the charade for most of the evening but his thoughts never left Van.

"Well guys I'm out of here." Deaq stood up and walked toward the door.

"So soon?" Bradford pushed his chair back from the table.

"Gotta get some bills in the mail. The landlord doesn't have the money by Tuesday I'll be out on the street. I'll stop by tomorrow."

Deaq got on his bike and sped off the property. He drove a short distance, parked his bike and snuck back to the ranch. He crept over to the springhouse, luck was with him, no one was guarding it.

"Van!" He whispered as he leaned against the springhouse door, trying to listen for any noise coming from within. Nothing.

"Van!" Deaq started to get worried. Why wasn't he answering him? "Van!" Still no answer. "Van, come on answer me man."

Deaq finally heard a soft groan come from the springhouse. _Thank God_ Deaq shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh God!" Van cried out as he woke to the darkness. Pain washed over him.

"Van, you hang in there. I'm gonna get you out of there." Deaq raised his voice slightly trying to get through to his partner.

"De..................Deaq!"

"Yeah, it's me Van."

"Oh God Deaq ....................there's colors everywhere...............everything's moving.....................Oh God my head's killing me!"

"Van, listen to me...................."

"Deaq, I can't take it! Everything's spinning!"

"Calm down Van. I'm going to get you out of there but you gotta calm down. They gave you some drugs, a hallucinogenic. You got to try and fight it."

Deaq studied the door as he talked to his partner. It was solid and had a huge padlock on it. There was no way he was going to get through it, not without making a lot of noise.

"Deaq." Van fought to try and think clearly.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"You........you better not let them catch you.........hanging around here."

"I'm getting you out of here." Deaq knew if he didn't get Van out now, his chances of ever getting out would be slim.

"Deaq...................Oh God Deaq...................I feel lousy.......... I think I'm gonna be sick." Van moaned. The combination of the beating and drugs were getting to him.

Deaq tugged on the door desperately trying to reach his partner. Suddenly a noise to his left made him stop. Bradford and Jordan had come out of the house and were walking slowly toward the springhouse.

"I'll be back Van. Hang in there." Deaq whispered hoping Van could hear him. He ducked behind the shelter.

"I don't trust him Jake." Jordan said.

"Deaq knows if he crosses me he's dead."

"I don't know....................I just have a bad feeling about him. What are you going to do with his partner?"

"I'm going to have Deaq kill him and if he won't, I'll kill him in front of him and see what his reaction is. If he tries to stop me, he's dead." Bradford slapped Jordan on the back. "Pig should be waking up soon, time to give him another shot."

Bradford opened the door and he and Jordan went down the steps. Deaq could hear Van trying to fight off the two men. Deaq squeezed his eyes shut, it took all his willpower not to run to his partner's aide. He knew if he tried to help Van the rest of the gang would come out and they both would end up dead. The commotion below finally stopped and Deaq could hear Bradford and Jordan laughing.

"He's as weak as a baby." Bradford said.

"You know, I haven't had me a woman in a long time. Pretty boy here looks mighty tempting."

"Damn Jordan, I swear you'd screw anything."

"When you've been in the pen as long as I have you learn to take it where you can get it, and I took it everywhere I could." Jordan looked down at Van. "Hey pig, you ever had a man before?"

"Deaq doesn't want his partner hurt anymore. He'll be real pissed if you bust him up some more. He wants to do it."

"Well ole Deaq won't even know. Look at the pig. He doesn't know what the hell is happening. I won't leave a scratch on him, at least none that will show. His partner will never know."

"Okay, go ahead. But hurry up its cold down here. You need me to hold him down for you?"

"Nah, I can handle him myself, unless you want a little ride of you own."

"I ain't into men. Might be fun watching though."

Deaq couldn't believe his ears. There was no way he was going to let them rape his partner. He tried to think of some way to create a diversion. He looked around and noticed a small shed near the house. He kept low and ran over to it and looked inside. It was a storage shed and Deaq could see some gasoline cans inside. _Please God let_ _them have gas in them_ He pried the door open and picked up one of the cans. It was full. _Thank you_ He said looking up at the sky. Deaq poured the contents of the can around the inside of the shed then lit a match. He ran back and hid behind the springhouse. A few seconds later he heard yells coming from the house and the rest of the gang ran out toward the shed. Bradford and Jordan came out of the springhouse, Jordan buckling his belt. Deaq prayed he wasn't too late to save Van from Jordan. Bradford turned around and locked the door. _Damn! _Deaq snuck back to the house then ran down the road to his bike. He started it and headed back toward the ranch. He knew he would have to stay at the ranch so he could keep an eye on his partner. At least Billie knew about the heist on Monday and would have everything in order when they got there. He prayed Van could hang on till then, since he doubted he'd be able to free him before that. When Deaq got to the ranch he jumped off his bike and ran to the shed.

"What the hell happened?" Deaq looked at Bradford.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did. I saw the smoke and came back."

They grabbed a hose and started putting out the fire. Deaq noticed the smoke from the shed was enveloping the springhouse.

"We better get him out of there. I don't want him dead, not yet."

Jordon looked at Bradford and smiled.

"Yeah, I ain't done with that boy yet."

Bradford opened the door and he and Jordan pulled Van up the stairs and dumped him at Deaq's feet. Deaq winced in sympathy, Van looked terrible. The springhouse was cold and damp but Van's face was covered in sweat. His eyes and mouth were slightly opened, he lay on his back groaning.

"Pig don't look so good." Jordan said.

"Yeah, maybe we'll need the crematory sooner then we thought." Bradford laughed.

"I told you Jake, I don't want him dead. You gave him another shot didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't want him getting out of here and going to the cops. If you would have left my boys finish him off when I wanted that wouldn't be a problem."

"I told you Jake, he's mine. I'll deal with him my way, on my time." Deaq glared at Bradford.

"I'm beginning to think you care about the pig." Bradford glared back.

"He was my partner. He's my problem. I'll deal with my problem when I'm ready."

"When will that be Deaq?" Bradford didn't take his eyes off of him.

"I told you, after the heist goes down. I want to first rub it in his face before I waste him."

"Okay Deaq, just see that you do. If you don't, I'm turning him over to my boys and believe me you don't want to see what they're capable of."

Van suddenly cried out for Deaq. When Deaq looked in his partner's eyes he saw no sign that Van recognized him.

"Why the hell's he yelling for you? I thought you hated each other?" Jordan looked from Deaq to Bradford. "Something's going on here. Jake."

"Jordan's right Deaq. If your partner knows you hate him why is he calling for you?"

"We were partner's for three years. You screwed up his head with the drugs. He's probably thinking back to the past and doesn't have a clue where he's at or what's happening."

"I say we kill him now Jake. Hell with waiting till the heist is over." Jordan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Van's head.

Deaq stepped in front of his partner.

"What are you going to use to bargain with if things go wrong Einstein?"

Van opened glazed eyes and looked up at Jordan.

"Deaq?" He reached toward Jordan.

"Ha, ha, pig thinks I'm you." Jordan leaned down toward Van. "Yeah, partner what's the matter." He said mockingly.

"Water.................please Deaq, do you have some water?"

"I'll give you water partner." Jordan unzipped his pants and urinated on Van's face then stood there laughing. Van started coughing and turned his face away. Deaq clenched his teeth, he could feel the rage building in him. _When this is over, you're mine, all_ _mine you son of a bitch!_ He could tell Bradford was watching him for any kind of reaction. Deaq showed no visible emotion even though he was seething inside. Bradford waited for the smoke to clear then he and Jordan threw Van back into the springhouse. Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know how much more Van could take. If only his cell phone worked, Billy could come with backup. They wouldn't be able to bust the gang for robbery, but they could bust them for kidnapping which would put them away for a longer time. As it was, he was his partner's only hope. Deaq agonized over whether he should try and get the key to sneak Van out of there tonight, or wait till the heist was over and pray everything went as planned and he could come back for Van after it was over. He knew most of the gang would be on the job, but what if they left someone behind and word got to them about the bust.

"No one leaves, no one comes in." Bradford said. "After Monday we split the loot and go our own ways."

Deaq knew there was no way for him to get help for Van, not now. He was on his own and would have to try his best to make sure no more harm came to his partner.

"Come on, let's go get some brews." Bradford led the way back to the house. Deaq glanced at the springhouse his heart ached for Van. _Hang on buddy, just one more_ _day_

Later that night he sat at the window in his room while the others slept. Bradford had his men taking turns guarding the springhouse. Deaq fought to stay awake, he had to make sure Jordan didn't try to finish what he had interrupted earlier. He lost the fight to stay awake at three thirty. He woke at seven and stood up in horror noticing the door to the springhouse was open. He hurried outside his heart pounding and ran to the springhouse. Van was gone. _Oh God no!_ He knew Van was in no condition to have escaped. He frantically looked around.

"Hey Deaq." Bradford yelled from the porch. "You loose something?" He laughed.

"Just wondering where my partner is." Deaq tried his best to keep the worry from his voice.

"Pig was coughing and groaning all night, kept me awake. I checked on him and he didn't look too good. I know you want to waste him and I figured if I left him down there he'd die of pneumonia before you could do it."

"So where is he?"

"At the side of the house. I have him warming up in the sun." He gave a little laugh.

Deaq quickly headed to the side of the house. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Van sitting in a chair. He was slumped to one side, his face caked with dry blood, and his hands were tied tightly behind his back. Deaq's eyes welled up with tears. He could tell Van was having difficulty breathing from the shallow breaths he was taking. Deaq glanced around, no one was watching so he hurried over to his partner's side.

"Van." Deaq gently put his hand on Van's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you out of this, I promise. Help's going to be here tomorrow. You gotta hang in there till then."

Van slowly raised his head at the sound of his partner's voice.

"I....................I didn't see them Deaq. They grabbed me................at my apartment. I'm sorry.....................sorry I screwed up plans." Van's face was etched in pain as he spoke.

"Don't you worry 'bout it. Not your fault. I'm going to get you out of here but you gotta hang strong. After the heist tomorrow I'll be back with Billy and we'll get you out of here."

"Deaq.......................if something goes wrong....................if they want you to .........kill me before the heist...................if you don't have a choice..............just make it quick. They'll kill both of us if you don't."

Deaq blinked back tears.

"It's not going to come to that. Billie is going to be here tomorrow. We're getting you out of this. We're going to sink or swim together partner."

Just then Bradford and Jordan came around the house.

"Did the pig warm up yet?" Bradford asked.

Jordan walked over, grabbed Van's hair and pulled his head back. Deaq stiffened when Van grimaced in pain.

"Cop doesn't look too good. Well, tomorrow you'll put him out of his misery." Jordan looked at Deaq then over at Bradford. "Hey, why don't we take turns at him. I never had me a cop before, might be interesting."

Deaq clenched his fists. There was no way he was going to let Jordan or anyone touch his partner. Bradford smiled at Jordan.

"Go ahead, do him. Just don't kill him."

Jordan grabbed Van by the arm and yanked him off the chair.

"Come on pig, we're going to have us a little fun."

Van tried to pull away but was too weak. He fell to his knees, and doubled over as pain shot through his ribs. Jordan reached down to pull him back up.

"**Leave him alone**!" Deaq pulled Jordan's hand off of Van, his eyes full of fury.

"Whoa." Jordan laughed. "Just want to have me a little fun, cop might even like it."

"He belongs to me! I don't want him touched. He's mine and I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Easy Deaq." Bradford turned to Jordan. "Back off Jordan."

Jordan glared back at Deaq and stormed off. Bradford watched at Deaq helped Van back into the chair.

"I don't know what's going on between you and your partner, but tomorrow he dies. If you don't kill him, I will. We go back a long way Deaq but if I find out you're screwing with me, I'll kill you too."

Bradford walked away.

"You okay?" Deaq asked Van, kneeling down next to him.

"You get the chance...................get out of here. Bradford knows something's...............not right. He'll kill you."

"I'm not leaving you here. I'm going to get you out of here tonight, I'm not waiting till tomorrow."

Van shook his head.

"Too dangerous....................I can't make it anyway.............I think I'm busted up inside. Get out............as soon as you get the chance."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. If I leave before tomorrow, they'll kill you."

"You stay, we both could die..................Deaq, I don't think..............I don't think we're both going to walk away from this................not this time.................If you can, promise me you'll get out."

"Van, I'm not................"

"Promise me Deaq." Van interrupted, he shut his eyes for a few seconds as a sharp pain shot through him. "Promise me...................if it comes down to you..............having to kill me in order to live...............you do it............"

"Now wait a minute! There's no way I'm going to................"

"Deaq, you don't, we're both dead, and they win. Promise me damn it!"

Deaq knew Van was right. If he was told to kill Van and didn't, they both would be killed. He also knew there was no way he was going to kill his partner so that he could live. He'd rather die with him.

"I promise." Deaq lied.

Van visibly relaxed. Deaq patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back."

Deaq snuck into the house and returned with a glass of water. He held it up while Van drank.

"Thanks partner." Van gave Deaq a small smile. When he saw no one was looking Deaq loosened the ropes around Van's hands. He couldn't untie them but at least he could make his partner a little more comfortable.

For the rest of the day Deaq kept checking on Van. When the afternoon turned hot and steamy Deaq moved Van's chair into the shade. If Bradford or Jordan noticed they didn't show it. Deaq knew that by this time tomorrow it would be over. He prayed they would both live through it. At night Bradford came to lock Van back in the springhouse for the night. Van looked up at him and weakly shook his head as he saw him pull out a syringe.

"Please, no. Please no more shots."

"Why the shot? He's as weak as a baby, he's not going anywhere." Deaq tried to reason with Bradford.

"He gets the shot or he gets dead. I'm not going to worry about him trying to escape. I'm planning on getting some sleep tonight, we got a big day tomorrow."

Before Deaq could protest further, Bradford plunged the needle into Van's arm.

"Take him back to the springhouse and lock the door." Bradford ordered Deaq tossing him the key.

Deaq untied Van's hands and slowly led him back toward the springhouse. Halfway there Van fell to his knees. He began to moan and put his hands against both temples as the drug started to take effect. Colors and shapes started to swirl in front of him. A blinding pain shot through his head.

"Easy Van, easy. Just one more day." Deaq said soothingly to Van as he glanced over at Bradford who stood on the porch watching them.

"I'm sorry Van, I have to make this look good." Deaq yanked Van off the ground and shoved him toward the springhouse. Once there he opened the door and led him downstairs. He gently lowered him to the floor.

"You hang in there buddy, Billy will be here tomorrow and it will all be over."

Van lay on the ground, his arm over his eyes trying to stop the images from flashing before him. Deaq hated to leave, but knew he had to. He knelt down and put his hand on Van's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'll be back partner. Stay strong."

Van only groaned in response. Deaq had no idea if he understood him. He walked up the steps and locked the padlock. When he turned around he was face to face with Jordan.

"Did you tuck your partner in and kiss him goodnight?" Jordan said mockingly.

"**You touch him, and I will kill you**!" Deaq said through clenched teeth.

"Tomorrow he dies, and maybe you too. You might have Jake snowed under but not me."

Deaq pushed past Jordan and headed for the house. Bradford stopped him before he could enter. He put his hand out for the key.

"Jordan giving you a hard time?"

"He's a jerk." He tossed him the key.

"He was in the pen a long time, doesn't trust anyone."

"Well, my partner is my problem. If he touches him I swear I'll kill him."

"Why all the loyalty to a partner that turned you in?"

"He still was my partner. When I take him out tomorrow I want to do it on my terms, not some horny ex con's terms."

Bradford laughed.

"Yeah, Jordan would like a piece of him before you waste him but I have the key to the springhouse and for old times sake I'll make sure he doesn't get it. Like I told you earlier, you take care of your partner tomorrow or I'll give him to Jordan and when he's finished with him you both die."

"Once the heist is over and we don't need him to negotiate with, I'll do him."

"See that you do."

Deaq went into the house and once more spent the night watching the springhouse. He drifted off a few times but when the sun rose the springhouse door was still shut. He went outside and saw that most of the gang were getting their bikes ready for the heist. The foremost thing on his mind was checking on Van, but he didn't want to draw attention to him. He walked over to the others, in a few hours it would be over. One way or the other. As Deaq fueled his bike he glanced up to see Jordan watching. He put up his middle finger and Jordan turned away. A few minutes later Bradford came out and walked over to the group.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll take the car at the back of the house. Jack you drive it and Frank, you'll be the accident victim. We'll stage the accident at the bend at Canyon Road. The rest of us will hide our bikes in that patch of trees on the left, right before you get to the bend. When the truck stops we'll take them. I'll fire a shot through the back to prove to them that we have the firepower to blow them apart. Hopefully they won't want to die and will open the back. If not, they die and we pry open the back, load up what we can, and get the hell out of there. The road isn't traveled much but if anyone shows up and gives us trouble, they die. Okay, let's go."

Deaq was relieved to see that the entire gang was leaving, no one was staying behind to guard Van. Within half an hour they were at Canyon Road. They set up the fake accident, then waited for the truck to come. Fifteen minutes later it did. The gang quickly surrounded the truck when it stopped. Bradford yelled for the men to open the truck and when they didn't he fired a shot into the truck to prove his bullets could penetrate it. Half a minute later police began appearing out of nowhere, but the gang wasn't going to go easily. They began using the armored car for cover and began firing at the police. As Deaq dived for cover, he could hear some of the gang escaping on their bikes while the rest of the gang held the police down. A half hour later it was over. Two gang members lay dead, three wounded, and two police officers suffered minor wounds. Deaq saw Billie looking for him, he raised his hand to indicate he was okay. His eyes searched frantically for Bradford or Jordan. Neither was among the captured, dead, or wounded. _Oh God_ _no! Van! _He ran toward Billie.

"**Billie! We got to get back to the ranch! They have Van!"**

"**Van?! How..............?!"**

He jumped in the passenger's side of Billie's car and they sped toward the ranch. Billie had a million questions she wanted to ask Deaq but right now getting to Van was more important.

"Will they kill him?" She asked.

"Yeah................ they will."

They skidded to a stop at the ranch. Before the car came to a full stop Deaq was out of it and running toward the springhouse, Billie followed. Deaq felt like a sledgehammer had hit him when he saw the door was open. _Oh no! Oh God_ _please no! _He knew he had to look inside. He shut his eyes gathering his strength for what he might find. Billie came up behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is this where they held him?"

Dead nodded. Billie could tell he didn't want to enter the springhouse.

"Deaq...................let me look." She didn't want him to find his partner's body. She didn't want him to live with that image the rest of his life.

"No Billie, he's my partner. I need to finish this." Deaq held his breath and went down the steps, Billie behind him. Van was gone. Deaq knelt down in the dirt and touched the spots of blood on the floor. A feeling of utter hopelessness came over him. _Damn Van, where are_ _you? _ Suddenly he stood up his eyes wide with horror, he knew where they had taken his partner.

"**Oh my God Billie, they've taken him to the crematory**!"

Billie's mouth fell open in shock.

"Which one?"

"Pleasant View."

They both ran back to the car, dirt flew as they sped toward the crematorium.

The Crematorium

Bradford and Jordan's bikes were parked out back. Black smoke rose from the smoke stack.

"**Oh God, we're too late!"** Deaq blurted out as they entered the unlocked door. They both drew their weapons and went in different directions. Tears welled up in Billie's eyes at the thought of Van being dead. Deaq headed for the basement while Billie checked out back. At the bottom of the steps he could hear sounds coming from the end of the hallway. He put his back to the wall and slid along it till he reached the end of the hallway. He peeked around the corner. The sight that greeted him was like something out of a nightmare. Van lay on a conveyer belt his hands tied tightly behind him. His feet also were tied then fastened to a rope attached to his hands. Van's eyes stared in horror at the body being burned inside the oven. The body had been placed there by the owner of the crematory earlier and was a legitimate cremation, it had been reduced to ashes. When the flames went out, Bradford pushed a button and the door to the oven opened. He then put his finger on the button below it. Deaq stepped into the room.

"**Hold it right there Jake!"** He pointed his gun at Bradford's head. Jordan quickly put his gun at Van's temple.

"Looks like we have us a Mexican standoff." Bradford glared at Deaq.

"**Move away from the buttons!"**

"I was hoping you'd get here in time, didn't want you to miss this."

"I'm not telling you again Jake, move away from the buttons."

"He's going to die one way or the other. Either he goes in the oven, or Jordan blows his brains out, you decide."

Jordan looked at Deaq and smiled.

"Just wanted you to know.....................I had your partner before we brought him here. He was good, I took my time with him and thoroughly enjoyed it. Now I can add a cop to my list of conquests."

Deaq glared at Jordan. He wanted nothing more then to rip his heart out. He didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. Right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Van out of there alive. He looked back over at Bradford.

"Take your finger off that button or I'll blow it off."

"You do, and Jordan will do your partner."

"He dies, you're killing a cop. That's first degree murder."

"I told you before Deaq, your partner dies today. You can turn and leave, but he dies."

"I'm not leaving without him."

Jordan looked up at Deaq and smiled.

"Then you die with him."

Jordan raised the gun toward Deaq who dived back into the hallway just as Jordan fired. Meanwhile Bradford pushed the button on the conveyor belt and Van was pulled into the oven. The glass partition shut and Bradford reached for the button that would start the oven. Van threw his head back in terror

"**Deaq!!"**

. Deaq spun back into the room firing at Jordan who grabbed his chest and fell dead where he stood. He pointed the gun at Bradford who had his finger on the button smiling.

"You're going to hear him scream, just like I told you."

Deaq looked through the glass and could see Van frantically trying to untie his hands. He knew if Bradford pushed the button his partner would die in agony and he would be forced to watch it. Deaq raised his hands, holding the gun above his head.

"Bradford, listen to me. I'm giving you a chance to walk out of here. All I want is my partner. I won't stop you."

"Sorry Deaq, I trusted you, now you're going to watch him burn." Bradford started to push the button.

"**Noooooooooooooo!"** Deaq screamed as he ran toward the oven.

Just then a shot rang out and Bradford flew back against the wall, a startled expression on his face. His body slowly slid down the wall leaving a streak of blood behind him. Billie stood at the door, a look of horror on her face when she saw Van in the oven.

"**Oh my God! Get him out of there!"**

Deaq pushed a button and the glass partition slid open. He reached in and pulled Van out. He was in a state of panic, still struggled frantically against his ropes. Deaq gently put his hands on Van trying to calm him.

"I gotcha partner, I gotcha."

Van looked at Deaq and immediately relaxed. It was finally over.

Deaq untied Van's hands and feet as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath, his arm held tight against his broken ribs.

"I.................I thought..................I thought I bought it this time."

Deaq patted Van on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay partner, it's over."

Van turned his head to the side, it was the first time he noticed Billie, he gave her a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How ya feeling?" Billie said softly.

"Okay." Van lied, actually he felt lousy.

"Well, you look terrible." She smiled at him as she gently pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah Van, we gotta get you to the hospital." Deaq added.

Van slowly shook his head no.

"I just wanna..................just wanna go home."

"No way partner, you're going to the hospital. You need to get those ribs looked at."

Van tried to get off the conveyor belt but winced in pain and fell back to the table. Billie put her hand on his chest.

"Lay still and don't move around, that's an order. I have an ambulance coming."

"No ambulance...............Deaq...............Deaq can take me in." He looked at Deaq hoping he'd agree.

"Sorry partner, Billie's right. You really took a beating, you need the paramedics to check you out."

Van was too weak to argue with Deaq, he shut his eyes and lay back trying to take some of the pressure off his ribs. In the distance sirens could be heard getting nearer to the crematorium. Billie and Deaq went over and checked on Bradford and Jordan. They both were dead. Billie looked at Deaq.

"What happened? Why did they take Van?"

"Jake gave him to me as a present, they wanted me to kill him. I guess to prove my loyalty but I managed to postpone it." Deaq looked at Van. "He really took a beating. I really thought one, or both of us, wouldn't be making it home today." He shook his head sadly as he looked at the condition his partner was in.

"Well you did, both of you. We have what's left of the gang, case closed."

"Case won't be closed till I have my partner back one hundred percent."

The paramedics came in, checked Van, then gently put him on a litter and took him to the ambulance. Deaq climbed in the back with him, Billie would meet them there later.

The Hospital 

Deaq wouldn't leave his partner's side as Van was examined in the emergency room. X rays and blood tests were taken. It was later determined that they had broken two more of Van's ribs. He also had some internal bruising and a concussion. The blood test revealed that most of the drug was out of his system and shouldn't cause him any harm. . The doctor wanted to keep Van in the hospital for a few days then he would be allowed to recover at home for six weeks. After that he would be allowed to return to work but only light duty for at least two more weeks before retuning to regular duty. Van was not happy. Billie and Deaq stood by his bedside.

"Just think of it as a vacation Van. Relax by the pool, take it easy." Billie said.

"Van, take it easy! You gotta be kidding Billie. That man don't know how to chill. He'll be driving everyone within fifty feet of him nuts, including us."

Van winced in pain as he tried to straighten up in the bed. He was depressed and in a lot of pain. The thought of not being able to work for over two months made his misery even worse. His job was his life, its what he lived for.

"I almost wish he had pushed that button." He said dejectedly.

Billie looked over at Deaq who shook his head sadly not knowing what to say to bring his partner out of his depression. Billie put her hand on Van's arm.

"The time will go fast."

"Not fast enough Billie."

Billie walked over to her purse that was lying on a chair and opened it.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't be interested in this." She held up two tickets.

"What's that?"

"The city wanted to send you and Deaq to Hawaii for a little R and R and as their way of saying thanks for busting the gang. You know, Bradford's gang had cost the city a lot of money, but if you're not interested............"

"Hawaii?!! Both of us?!!" Deaq and Van said simultaneously.

"Yeah, but if you don't think you'll be up to it............." She started to put the tickets back in her purse.

"Well we can't exactly refuse the city's offer. How would that look?" Van said, his depression suddenly gone.

"Yeah, it would look like we didn't appreciate their generosity." Deaq chimed in already mentally packing his bags.

"When can we leave?" Van said as he sat up straighter trying unsuccessfully to hide the obvious pain the movement caused. Pain or no pain it was better then sitting around his house waiting to go back to work.

"Well don't you think you better wait till you can get out of bed by yourself before you go winging off to Hawaii?" She said smiling.

"Yeah partner." Deaq chimed in. "Now all you gotta do is heal up for a few days and we're off to Hawaii."

"I think I can managed that." Van said glad to have something to look forward to.

"Okay then, you get a little rest and we'll check on you tomorrow." Billie started heading for the door with Deaq following her.

"Take it easy partner." Deaq said before he left.

Van settled back in bed, he was feeling better already.

After they walked out of the room Deaq turned to Billie.

"Those were your tickets weren't they Billie? The city doesn't care about us." Deaq knew Billie had been talking about flying off with one of her friends to Hawaii for some time now.

At first she didn't admit it, then she looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We almost lost Van, and we could have lost you too. I think a little time off would be good for both of you. Besides, it's a bad time for me to take off right now, I've got a lot of work to catch up on............. Just don't tell Van, he'd never accept the tickets."

"Billie, you're something else." Deaq leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek and headed for the exit.

Billie watched him walk away then glanced at Van's room. She smiled to herself. Her two men were going to be okay. She could always go to Hawaii another time, but she could never replace them. She followed Deaq out the door.

The End


End file.
